The First Day
by WarriorKing849
Summary: Calem Strife and her young son Cloud have just moved to Radiant Garden, and it's Cloud's first day of school. Unfortunately, young Cloud suffers is a very strange child who has trouble making friends. However, all that may change. Re-Upload


**Well, here we go. For primary inspiration for this story,The First Time by Razzmatazzy, and various one-shots by WishingDreamer5 and Rhino7. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, any of the Final Fantasy series, or any of their intellectual rights.**

The weather in Radiant Garden always seemed perfect to Calem Strife. The sky never faded from the vibrant deep blue, that she loved so much. A few lazy clouds drifted through the sky, adding some contrast to the vibrant blue of the clouds. Hanging idly in the sky hung the bright and beautiful sun. Warm beams of sunlight cascaded from the suns warm bosom, striking the main plaza of Radiant Garden. The stones planted firmly in the ground seemed to suck up the sunlight and reemit that energy through a lively warmth.

This weather also brought Calem joy because looking at this perfect sky never failed to remind her that there was always a bright future to anticipate. The weather constantly made her think back to her younger days as a child, when she would play under the sun for as long as she could. And speaking of children, the biggest reason Calem loved the weather in Radiant Garden was that it always seemed to bring out the children. Every day, dozens of children would run about carefree and full of energy. Children playing, talking, goofing off, doing whatever they please because there was nothing that could stop them. That was true for all, except one child.

Calem Strife cast a glance a her son, Cloud. The youngster sat quietly on a bench, his deep blue eyes scanning the passing children. Cloud Strife had never, once in his live, acted in anyway that would usually accompany a child. To Calem, this was a blessing and a curse. On the positive side, Cloud bore about him an air of knowledge far beyond his age. Cloud never threw any sort of tantrum, whined or complained loudly, nor refused to listen to his mother. Cloud saw children acting snottily or disobediently as perhaps the single most disgusting thing in all the worlds. Cloud seemed absolutely hardwired to obey his mother at any command she gave him. This did not mean that Cloud liked his chores but he performed them with minimal resistance. Cloud even seemed to understand things far beyond his age. The vastness of the universe, the difference between childhood fantasy and reality, the contrast between light and dark, the meaning of death, concepts that most children struggled with, were completely understandable to Cloud Strife. Unfortunately, that maturity came with a terrible price. All of the wondrous energy of a child was completely lost to Cloud. He never ran about and made loud noises; he never allowed childhood dreams to enter his mind; he never bothered with toys; he had no friends. Calem would have traded all Cloud's inborn maturity in a heartbeat for him to once, just once, run up and ask her to play with him. Sadly, Cloud seemed to be too old for such things, at the ripe old age of seven.

Taking in a deep breath, Calem walked over to the bench and sat next to Cloud.

"Well, sweetie, what do you think of our new home?" She asked. Cloud looked up at his mother briefly before responding.

"You have a better job, and our new house is safer than the last one." Cloud replied simply. Calem's old house in Nieblehiem was a rickety old shack sitting precariously on the edge of a hill. Calem sat still watching Cloud, waiting for him to say more. Unlike most parents would be, Calem was not happy with the positives her son had listed. First because those were the reason she told Cloud they were moving. Second, she wanted Cloud to complain, to just say something that would affirm that this was a real child with feelings. Cloud seemed to understand.

"I..I don't like the weather." Cloud said simply. Calem gave him a small smile. Cloud had always enjoyed the rainy season in their old home. Unlike other children, Cloud loved to sit idly and watch rain fall. He did not mind, as he never had any friends to play with, so the rain never interrupted anything.

"Are you nervous?" Calem asked.

"Going to school is an important part of growing up." Cloud replied.

"Cloud, it's okay to be a little scared." Calem said.

"I'm scared, but not for myself." Cloud said glancing up at his mother. Ever since Cloud's father had died, the boy had developed this rather strange obsession with protecting his mother. Every time, she and Cloud would go to the market back in Neiblehiem, Cloud always went on high alert. He would hold her hand as if he was preparing to pull her away from danger. He always looked about with a critical eye for anything out of place. He even pointed out when a particular food item seemed unhealthy. In an odd way, Cloud did have one childhood fantasy, though it was nothing really childlike.

"I'll be fine, sweetie; tending a castle's laundry isn't that dangerous." Calem said ruffling his insanely spiky blonde hair. She bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Go on." She whispered giving him a slight push toward the school. Cloud began walking toward the school when Calem added something.

"And Cloud, please try to make some friends." Calem asked. Cloud looked at her for a minute before nodding his head solemnly.

Cloud Strife sat down in one of the classroom chairs quietly. He looked around intently. Children mostly around his age walked in and began taking seats as well. Some of them gave him a mildly interested glance, but most of them ignored him. Except for one girl with long black hair and maroon eyes. For some reason, she stared at him with such intensity one would think she just discovered a new species of animal. _Please stop staring._ Cloud thought to himself. Her constant staring reminded him that he was in school. If he was in school then he was not with his mother and something bad might happen if he was not with his mother. She could get hurt if he was not there and this girl's staring keep reminding Cloud that his mother could get hurt.

Loud foot steps broke his train of thought as a young man with slicked black hair walked into the room.

"Good morning, class." He greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Mister Clarkson." The class unanimously greeted.

"Now class," Mister Clarkson began. "we have a new student, so if he would please rise and introduce himself."

Time froze for Cloud, he had never been comfortable being in front of a lot of people. The idea of standing in front of lots of people never really gave him a lot a comfort. But the teacher had asked so Cloud obeyed. Standing up, Cloud introduced himself.

"Um.. I'm Cloud, Cloud Strife,… hello." Cloud said. The class said "hi, Cloud" in response and Mister Clarkson said something about making sure Cloud felt welcome but all Cloud was really concerned with was sitting back down. Just as he thought he could finally sit back down, someone asked.

"Are you sure, your name is Cloud Strife?" Cloud looked and saw the same girl from earlier with her hand raised.

"Yes." Cloud replied utterly baffled by her question.

"Really, sure?" She insisted.

"Yes." Cloud replied.

"Like so sure that if Lord Ansem came down from his castle and asked, you would say yes?" The girl continued.

"Yes." Cloud replied, his patience ebbing.

"So then, you're the son of Calem Strife, right?" The girl asked. Cloud's thoughts immediately flashed back to his mother. Images filled his mind of her alone without him to protect her. The teacher, catching Cloud's distress, quickly jumped in.

"Now Tifa, I think that Cloud would know his own name." He chided in a gentle voice.

"Oh, sorry Mister Clarkson, I just wanted to be really sure." Tifa replied.

"Can I sit down now?" Cloud begged.

"Of course." Mister Clarkson said. Cloud sat down and the teacher began the class. Cloud was hoping that whatever was being taught would distract him from his mother. Unfortunately, he kept thinking back to her. _Maybe,_ if _I ask the teacher he'll let me leave and I can keep mom safe._ Cloud thought. _But then Mom will be upset and I wouldn't get any smarter then-_

A sudden sensation broke Cloud out of his thoughts. He looked down and saw a crumpled up piece of paper lying on the ground. Giving Mister Clarkson a quick glance, Cloud unfurled the paper and saw a small note on the paper. It read:

Hey Cloud, sorry about making you feel awkward but I wanted to be really sure you were Cloud Strife.

Sincerely,

Tifa Lockheart :)

P.S. Pay attention to the teacher or you'll get in trouble.

Cloud looked back at Tifa, but she seemed completely absorbed in whatever was being taught. _Lockheart._ Cloud thought. He had heard that name before, somewhere. Then, it hit him. The Lockheart's were his new neighbors. He and his mother had never formally introduced themselves, though His mother had gotten in a conversation with Ms. Lockheart. This revelation suddenly explained Tifa's fascination with Cloud.

"Cloud." Cloud looked up to see Mister Clarkson looking directly at him.

"Now, I know that you're new here but please try to pay attention."

"Sorry." Cloud muttered.

Mister Clarkson was in the middle of going through a large subtraction problem when a bell began ringing violently. Cloud looked at the bell in confusion. _Why would a bell just start ringing?_ He wondered. Then, adding to his confusion, the other children began to cheer. _Is school over?_ Cloud thought. If school was over then he could go back to his mom and keep her safe.

"Alright, one hour recess." Mister Clarkson said. Cloud allowed himself a defeated sigh. Standing up, Cloud grabbed his lunch and proceeded to walk outside. Outside, children were running about playing. Cloud did not bother to try and join them. He knew his mother wanted him to make friends, but really it seemed like a waste of time. Cloud had no intention of pitifully walking around and seeking friends. Cloud's idea was simple. They would come to him. Anyone who really wanted to be his friend, would come and try to make friends with him. Granted this strategy never really worked but to Cloud that just meant he was avoiding wasting his time. Then, why did his mind keep slipping back to Tifa. He could not get his inquisitive neighbor out of his mind. The girl fascinated him, in just how caviler she was.

Finally, Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. Standing up decisively, Cloud started walking around the playgrounds. Cloud wandered for a while taking bites from his sandwich. After taking a last bite, Cloud considered turning back and finding another place to sit when he heard Tifa's voice.

"Evil tyrants, you shall not get away with this!" Immediately, Cloud started running in the direction of Tifa's voice. Turning a corner, Cloud arrived at one of the strangest sights he had ever seen.

At the base of a play set to a slide stood Tifa and another boy with bright blue eyes and messy black hair, who honestly reminded Cloud of a puppy. Throughout the play set, other boys were scattered. Standing triumphantly at the top, a boy with wild red hair, with a widows peak and slicked back spikes, threw a green stone back and forth between his hands. Next to him, a boy with blue hair and equally blue eyes sat down with a wooden stick in his hand.

"Oh yeah, you and your friend couldn't get back the crystal even if you had an army, my castle is undestructible." Taunted the red haired boy, before giving a suitably maniacal laugh. His playacting was interrupted by his blue haired friend.

"It's indestructible, Lea." He corrected.

"Isa, I told you, It's lord Kefka." Lea said irritated.

"You ready to be a hero, Zack?" Tifa asked her companion.

"I was born ready." He replied a cocky grin appearing on his face. With that the two spilt up. Zack drew a wooden stick of his own and began to climb up the slid. Meanwhile, Tifa jumped on the climbers rope and began her ascent.

"Please, you think you can invade my castle that easily." Lea taunted. "Isa, bring me my flying circles of doom!"

"You mean your Frisbees." Isa replied flatly. Isa handed Lea a pile of Frisbees. Lea grabbed them and began to fling them wildly at his ascending foes. Tifa managed to dodge a few of them. Zack on the other hand, used his stick to bat the Frisbees away. Zack ran headlong up the slide. Waiting at the top, a burly boy raised a stick to strike down at Zack. However, Zack managed to poke the boy in the chest. The boy, according to the unwritten rules, fell over and played dead. Two other boys rushed over as Zack entered the play set. They swung at Zack but he dodged both of their attacks. One of the boys tried to strike Zack's leg but he blocked and countered defeating his first opponent. The second boy swung wildly at his foe, hoping to strike Zack even once. Zack responded by dodging the attacks before striking at the boy with a crucially timed strike.

Cloud, completely absorbed by Zack's feats of swordsmanship, also forgot about Tifa until he heard her yell for help. Cloud watched in silent horror as Tifa attempted to dodge the strikes of the boy standing at the top of the climber's rope. Cloud was certain that Tifa would be eliminated from the game at any second. Then, Zack threw the stick to Tifa. She reached out a hand and caught it in midair. Tifa, now armed, met the attacks of the boy and pushed him back. The boy lunged toward Tifa but she jumped over him before tapping him on the back. Zack and Tifa reunited at the base of the staircase to the final slide, where Lea and Isa stood.

"Oh boy," Lea muttered. "Isa stop them." Lea's blue haired friend nodded his head before charging down the stairs. There he attacked Zack and Tifa swinging his stick with a berserk force. Zack managed to block a strike or two but then was struck right in the chest.

"Zack!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Don't worry about me, just get the crystal." Zack said before "dying." Enraged and reinvigorated, Tifa dodged to the side of Isa and then charged up the stairs, picking up Zack's stick. Lea, who had been watching with interest, grabbed a Frisbee and slide down the slide. Tifa charged down the slide, sticking one of the sticks in the way to prevent Isa from following.

"Surrender and give me the crystal!" Tifa demanded.

"Never!" Lea replied defiantly. He twirled the Frisbee in his hand before charging toward her, using the Frisbee as a makeshift weapon. The two met in a fierce clash. Lea swung with his Frisbee, Tifa meeting every blow with her stick. Finally, Tifa struck directly at Lea, knocking him on the ground.

"The crystal, please." Tifa requested pointing her stick directly at Lea. Cloud, so completely enthralled in the battle, could not stop himself from shouting.

"Yes, go Tifa!" Tifa completely caught of guard stared directly at Cloud in surprise. This proved to be her undoing as Lea, getting his second wind, struck at Tifa. She managed to deflect the first blow but when Lea followed it up, Tifa was unable to stop him. Lea hit Tifa right in the chest with his Frisbee. Tifa, letting out a defeated groan, slipped to the ground in mock death.

"Yes, we won!" Lea declared triumphantly. _She lost._ Cloud realized in horror. Then, the thought occurred to Cloud that she probably lost because he had distracted her. Ashamed of himself, Cloud ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.

When the bell rang again, Cloud was hiding in a dark corner of the playground, hoping Tifa would not find him. Cloud feared having to face her after he ruined her fun. _It did look like fun._ Cloud thought.

During class, Cloud did not dare look at Tifa. The young boy was completely certain that she was glaring daggers at him during the entire class. Cloud hoped that class would just end so he could return to his mother and get away from the angry wraith he was certain Tifa would deliver on him first chance she got. When class finally ended, Cloud made his way to the exit quickly. When Cloud got there, he was hoping that his mother would be there to take him away from Tifa. Unfortunately, she was not.

"There he is." Came a voice. Time stopped for Cloud when he recognized the voice. Tifa. Cloud turned around to see Tifa and her friend, Zack, approaching. _Oh no, what do I do? Think Cloud, you're mature, what would a mature person do? Apologize! I'll apologize, then she will not hurt me or think I'm immature or something worse._

Cloud opened his mouth to apologize then he noticed a bright, friendly smile on Tifa's face.

"See, Zack? This is him." Tifa declared to her friend. "This is the mystery neighbor."

"So you're Tifa's obsession." Zack commented looking Cloud over.

"Her what?" Cloud asked.

"Ever since you moved in, all Tifa's be talking about was you and how mysterious you were." Zack explained. "Once, she said you must have the ability to turn invisible."

"Um..I can't do that." Cloud clarified.

"Aw, that would've been so cool." Tifa muttered. "Oh, I'm Tifa Lockheart and this is Zack Fair."

"Pleasure." Zack said reaching out a hand. Cloud shook it trepidatiously.

"Say, you're strong, are you from the country?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded in reply.

"Um..sorry for making you lose." Cloud offered.

"Oh, that's okay." Tifa replied.

"Actually, I think we're entitled to some payment." Zack challenged.

"What kind of payment?" Cloud asked.

"How 'bout you join us for one game." Zack suggested.

"Hey, good idea, we could use the extra hand." Tifa agreed. Cloud thought about it. He did want to make it up to Tifa for causing her to lose.

"What do ya say Cloud, wanna be a hero?" Zack asked.

Calem Strife walked quickly toward the school. Throughout the entire day, she had been worried sick about Cloud. What if he could not adjust to the new environment, what if the other kids picked on him? However, Calem found Cloud Strife playing for the first time with his new friends.


End file.
